Dreams, Fantasy and Reality
by iChi009
Summary: It started with a vague dream then with an unexpected meeting. Will things go smoothly as Sakura would want it just like her personal favorite fairytales or will it end more tragically than expected? Is it reciprocated love or is it one-sided? SXS/EXT
1. Chapter 1

**_Dreams, Fantasy and Reality_**

A/N: This is my very first fanfic and I decided to do a CCS fic. I do not own anything, and I repeat ANYTHING from the fic excluding the plot though. Please don't sue me. Oneeggaaaiii! (Please) T.T Here is the first chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Amber Meets Emerald**

It was something I have never experienced before. Everything just seems to go in slow motion and all that I see are his amber eyes. They were the best tint of eyes I have ever seen in my entire life. It's not something that I get to see everyday and that's what mesmerizes me the most.

"Kaijuu! Kaijuu Wake up!"

"What the-" _'Urg. So it's a dream after all. All I saw were amber eyes anyway. But what does it mean? What is it all about?_' Sakura thought to herself as she brushes off the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Kaijuu! If you're not gonna wake up this instant I swear I'm gonna drag you there from bed!" Touya shouted from the kitchen while he is preparing the breakfast.

"Onii-chan no baka! I'll be down in a minute!" Sakura shouted as she went to bathroom to have a quick shower and put on her school uniform.

It was her first day in a university in the University of Tokyo. Good thing Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Takahashi, Naoko and Rika are all with her in the same University. Though she may have to admit that having different courses would definitely hold them back to be with each other from now on, Sakura still wishes that they would still have time to hang out with each other,

Sakura is taking up tourism for her course since she believes that she will be suitable for it. Tomoyo is taking up interior and clothes designing, Eriol is taking up Engineering; Chiharu is taking up marketing management along with Takahashi, Naoko is taking up Computer Science and Rika is taking up Psychology. Only Takahashi and Chiharu are together in their course but that's because they decided to do and be with each other since Takahashi is now Chiharu's 3-year boyfriend.

"Ohayou Otou-san! Ohayou Onii-chan!" Sakura said while coming down from the stairs as fast as she could.

"I've been waking you up for God knows how long! I was getting ready to drag your ass down here kaijuu." Touya snickered while preparing the meal he cooked.

"Onii-chan! I am not a kaijuu!" Sakura whined while sitting and getting ready to eat.

"Oh let your sister be Touya. This is her first day in the university so don't stress her out that much." Fujitaka smiled as he looked at her daughter thinking that time passed by real fast.

"It's already 8:20 Sakura, you might be late for school". Fujitaka said glancing at his watch.

"Hoe!" Sakura grabbed her bag and head to the door. "Otou-san! Onii-chan! I'll go now! I don't want to be late for my first day!" Sakura shouted and put on her shoes.

"You should have thought of that a little earlier kaijuu!" Touya shouted back.

"Onii-chan no baka!" Sakura whined and finally dashing out of the door.

AT SCHOOL

_'Now I am getting nervous. I know we had the orientation already and we had the chance to get familiar with the buildings and rooms but still I am feeling really nervous here.'_ Sakura thought as she finally stepped on the vicinity of the school.

"Sakura-chan!" A lovely voice called her as she was turning and looking around like someone who is lost.

"Tomoyo-chan! Ohayou! What's your first subject and what time would it be?" Sakura asked feeling happy seeing Tomoyo since she's now with someone she knows.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan! I'm having a minor subject at 8:30, Math. I'm running late now so I might as well go ahead!" Tomoyo said while getting ready to run.

"Yokkata! We have the same subject, who's your prof?" Sakura asked secretly hoping that they would be classmates.

Tanaka is my prof. You?" Tomoyo said, getting worried that she may really be late now.

"We have the same class! Let's run now to the East Building fast!" Sakura said as she grabbed Tomoyo's hands. Both of them ran as fast as they though they know that they are already late.

AFTER MATH CLASS

"What's your next class?" Sakura asked Tomoyo while slowly gathering her things.

"It's still early for my next class. I think I'll just hang around in the cafeteria first. And you?" Tomoyo said.

"It's also too early for my next one. I'll be the teacher's assistant by 10:30 for English so I could as well join you in the cafeteria." Sakura said.

"Great! Let's spend the time there and I'll show you the new designs I have for you!" Tomoyo said happily while grabbing Sakura's hands and leading her to the cafeteria. Sakura sweatdropped.

AT THE CAFETERIA

"Sakura-Chan! Tomoyo-Chan!"

Sakura search for the voice and found the whole gang excluding Tomoyo and herself on the table not far from where they are standing. Both of them smiled at each other and went to greet and be with their friends.

"Hi guys! How's everything going?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's a fun day! But Takahashi was sleeping the whole time we were having our first major subject!" Chiharu said while punching her boyfriend's arms.

"Ow! Hey, I was just sleeping". Takahashi whined. The whole gang laughed.

"Haha. That's so you Takahashi-kun. How about you Rika-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I haven't attended my first class yet since it would be by 10:30. I just came here early to be with you guys." Rika smiled.

"That's really sweet! Hey Eriol, how's your first class?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura was secretly grinning at her.

"I met new friends with the same course as I am. Most of us are guys so it's really cool. I could set you up with one of them Sakura-chan!" Eriol said looking at Sakura.

"Hoe? No thanks. I'm fine with you guys around." Sakura said.

"Oh come on Saku-chan. This will be great! The man of your dreams may actually be there." Tomoyo said while winking at Eriol.

"How about both of you take care of your own love life while I go ahead and go to the English class where I'm supposed to assist the teacher?" Sakura said while grinning. Both Tomoyo and Eriol blushed looking away from each other.

"Bye guys! I need to be going now!". Sakura told the other members of the gang.

"I also need to get going now." Rika said while also starting to fix her things.

"Okay then. See you both here by 12:00. Bye guys!" Naoko told Rika and Sakura.

"Okay Bye!" Sakura and Rika said.

"Bye!" chorused the gang.

ENGLISH CLASS

Sakura entered the classroom and introduced herself to the teacher in-charge who she will assist until the end of the semester.

"Konnichiwa Sensei. I am Kinomoto Sakura! Hajimemashite." Sakura said while bowing to the teacher.

"Konnichiwa Kinomoto-san. I am Nakamura-sensei. I assume that you already know what to do. Please be in the counter now and get ready before the students enter." Explained the teacher.

"Hai Nakamura-sensei." Sakura said as she placed the workbooks on the counter waiting for the students to come in.

(A/N: The English class here is the Reading type. There are three types of English classes- Reading, Writing, Speaking. The students read a story, answer some questions on their workbooks and allow the teacher or her assistant to check the workbook for them.)

"Now, this is a really boring class." A boy Sakura does not know told his classmate.

"I know man. This class sucks. I just wish I don't have this subject. This-" the other boy stopped when he saw Sakura. "Well, this may not be a boring class after all." The boy continued.

Sakura sighed_. 'I guess this would be a hell for me then'_

"Okay students, line-up and get your workbooks". Nakamura-sensei said to the students.

"Surname?" Sakura asked.

"Watanari" a boy replied. Sakura looked for his workbook and gave it to him.

"Surname?" Sakura asked again.

"Okamuni" the boy who was the first one to enter said. Again, Sakura looked for the workbook.

"Surname?" Sakura asked the guy who is the same one who stared at her.

"Takani. And yours?" Takani asked.

"Hoe? Aah. Here's your workbook." Sakura ignored the question and gave the workbook.

"You haven't told me your surname yet." Takani said.

"Takani-san, if you would please go out of the line since you are already done. There are a lot of students waiting for their turn." Nakamura-sensei said.

"Ugh. Hai sensei." Takani said while glaring at the teacher and looked at Sakura and smiled. "See you later!" Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Surname?" Sakura asked while not looking at the person in front of him but at the workbooks.

A husky voice replied that Sakura can't help but look at the person who just talked. "Li." And the same amber eyes that she dreamt last night welcomed her eyes. Emerald met amber and she just can't help but stare.

**_END_**

NOTES:

Kaijuu- Monster

Onii-chan no baka- Stupid Brother

Onii-chan- Older Brother

Otou-san- Father

Ohayou- Good Morning

Yokatta- Thank God

Konnichiwa- Hello

Hajimemashite- Nice to Meet you

Sensei- Teacher

Hoe- Sakura's usual expression

A/N: Yey! First chapter done. I would love to hear your comments, suggestions and whatsoever so please **_R&R! _**No flames please, I may be too traumatized to continue it that's the case. Nyaaaa! Arigatou for reading! Ja ne!

J -=*iChi009*=- J


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dreams, Fantasy and Reality_**

A/N: Hiyaaaaa! Here is the second chapter. I know the first one is a cliffhanger (evil laugh J). But I did hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for those who had the time to read the first chapter and review especially WillowForest. I so loovvee you guys! And again, I just wanna remind you that I don't own anything from this except the plot and my best bud Takani Ryu. NO SUING! Hehe. Here goes the second one.

'Thougths…'- Thoughts

"weeeeh!..."- Conversation

**Chapter 2: The Persistent Takani Ryu**

A husky voice replied that Sakura can't help but look at the person who just talked. "Li." And the same amber eyes that she dreamt last night welcomed her eyes. Emerald met amber and she just can't help but stare.

'These are the same amber eyes I dreamt last night. It can't be real. No! It's not possible. I'm falling deeper and deeper into those amber pools. I don't know what's happening but I-'

"Uhm. Excuse me. Could you please give me my workbook now? It's Li."

"Hoe! Hai. Gomen nasai! Li…Li…Aah. Here it is." Sakura blushed keeping her head down and looking at the person's name. 'So it's Li Syaoran huh. You are too mysterious for your own good Mr. Li. Why were you invading my dreams?' Sakura thought to herself as she handed the book to Li Syaoran.

"Thanks." Syaoran said eyeing Sakura suspiciously then leaving the counter.

"Ah. Yes, surname?" Sakura went on until all the workbooks were released.

Not long after, Syaoran approached the counter.

"Uhm. Hey, do you have an extra pen with you?" Syaoran asked showing Sakura his other pen. "This one just ran out of ink."

"Ow. Matte kudasai. I'll check my bag." Looking through her bag, what she found is her precious pen originally her mother's.

Hesitating if she should let him borrow her pen, she handed it to him anyway. "Uhm. Here's a pen Li-san. But please take good care of it and return it to me. It's really very precious for me." Sakura said eyeing Syaoran pleadingly.

"Hai. Arigatou. Don't Worry, I'll take care of it and give it back after." Syaoran smiled at Sakura and went back to his seat to do the task.

'He just smiled at me! OMG and he's so handsome. I need to tell this to Tomoyo-chan. I'm sure that she's gonna agree that he's is a total hot guy! Maybe I should-'

"Hey miss assistant. Do you still have an extra pen? I also ran out of ink." Takani said giving Sakura his sweetest smile.

"Anou. Gomen. That was the only pen I have and I lent it already to Li-san." Sakura said.

"Oh. That's okay. How about we go out on a date instead?" Takani suggested looking quite confident about himself.

"I really don't know you so I don't think it's possible." Inwardly sighing 'Haay. Why won't you leave me alone? We can be friends but stop being too overconfident'.

"I know you're thinking that I'm being overconfident and don't ask how I knew since it is clearly shown in your face." -adding immediately after the reaction on Sakura's face. "This is just the way I am. How about starting with introductions then- My name is Takani Ryu and you are?" Takani Ryu said while extending his hand to shake hands with Sakura.

"Anou. I'm Kino-"

"Sumimasen. Could you please check my workbook?" Syaoran interrupted the conversation while handling down his workbook.

"Oh come on men, She was just starting to say her name." Takani groaned glaring at Syaoran. Syaoran glared back and they heard a soft chuckle coming from Sakura.

"That's enough please. My name is Kinomoto Sakura and please go back to your seat already Takani-san and work on your workbook. I don't have an extra pen so why don't you ask one of your classmates?" Sakura said while at the same time checking on Syaoran's workbook. 'Both of them are crazy. Though both of them may be hunks but Li-san is simply irresistible that I can't help but laugh'.

"Just call me Ryu, Sakura-chan. See you around". Ryu said while flashing Sakura his smile.

Giggling softly and handing Syaoran his workbook and Syaoran going back to his seat. "Hai hai Ryu-kun. See you around".

After to what seems like years for Sakura, the class finally ended. Ryu handed his workbook and still gave Sakura his brilliant smile while telling her that he would have a date with her someday. 'He's really a persistent one.' Sakura thought to herself while arranging the books. 'Oh, one book is still missing.'

"Hey. Here's the workbook and your pen. Thanks for letting me use it." Syaoran said giving the things to Sakura.

"Oh no problem with that. If you need anything just ask." Sakura smiled at Syaoran who also smiled back.

"Arigatou". Syaoran said and got out of the room.

'This has been an interesting class. Maybe I should go to the cafeteria now and look for the gang. I gotta ask them for what they plan to do after class today' Sakura went to go to the cafeteria to meet her friends and to finally have her lunch.

AT THE CAFETERIA

Sakura arrived at the cafeteria finding the whole gang at the same table where she left them.

"Hi guys. You never left this table huh." Sakura said while approaching the table.

"It's not that we don't want to leave this table. We're just too lazy to go anywhere Saku-chan". Takahashi said lifting his head and leaning it again on the table.

Smacking Takahashi on the head with a low "Ow" Chiharu said "Oh shut up. Don't include us with your laziness. You are just too lazy that when we went out for a walk and got back here, we found you are still sleeping."

Eriol chuckled. "Well, wouldn't it be better this way Saku-chan? We get to have a table to ourselves when the others needed to share."

"Hai. I agree with Eriol-kun. From now on, let's just appoint Takahashi as our table manager. Right?" Tomoyo said while pointing her index finger to Takahashi.

"I so agree Tomoyo-chan. We can just leave him and let him sleep here" Naoko said while laughing. The whole gang laughed except for the sleepy head who didn't hear the whole conversation about him.

"Anyway, how was your duty Saku-chan?" Rika asked while slowly eating her obento.

"It was okay. There was this persistent guy who was asking for a date but aside from that, everything went well." 'Maybe I shouldn't tell them yet about the dream and the amber eyes of Li-san. They may think I'm insane.' Sakura thought to herself.

"So did you say yes?" Tomoyo curiously eyeing her and grinning to herself.

"Hoe! Of course not Tomoyo-chan. I told you, you guys are enough for me." Sakura said while furiously blushing.

"Whatever you say Saku-chan. How about we go shopping today? I found this dress that would really be cute on you!" Tomoyo said while imagining how Sakura would look on the dress. The whole gang sweatdropped.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan but I still have three classes after this." Eriol said looking kind of down.

"Me too". Rika and Naoko chorused.

"Takahashi and I need to work on this early project. So we also can't come." Chiharu said while nudging Takahashi to wake up,

"I'll go with you! I'm done with everything so it would be okay." Sakura said after seeing that her best friend is starting to feel depressed.

Finally starting to smile again, "Yokatta! Let's go Saku-chan. We have so many things to talk about!" Tomoyo and Sakura went their way and rode Tomoyo's limo off to the mall.

AT THE MALL

"Look at this Saku-chan! This really looks good on you. You could wear this when you finally agree to date that persistent guy and what was his name again?" Tomoyo giggled while looking at the dress the Sakura is wearing.

"It's Takani Ryu. And Tomoyo-chan. Really, I'm not yet ready for a relationship. I'm fine with you guys around me. I don't need anybody else." Sakura said shaking his head.

"But it's been three years since Daichi-kun and it wouldn't hurt you if you try. You even said that your love with Daichi-kun faded already." Tomoyo said trying to convince her best friend.

"That's the point Tomoyo-chan. I don't want to start a relationship again when I know that it can end anytime and that love can fade anytime. I don't know what's wrong with me but it would be way better for me not to enter in a relationship again. Maybe I'm too young to think of having a serious relationship." Sakura said thinking about her past relationship with Daichi and how it ended.

"If that's what you think is best Saku-chan then I'll stand beside you." Tomoyo finally giving up after hearing Sakura's words.

"Thanks Tomoyo-chan. I know I can always count on you." Hugging her best friend and feeling lucky for having her.

"Now, now, let's stop with the sappy moments. Let's go back to the dress. So do you like it or not? There are still 6 dresses here that I believe would also look good on you. Try them out!" Tomoyo excitedly said while looking through the dresses. Sakura sweatdropped.

SOMEWHERE IN THE CAMPUS

"Hey man, how's English?" Eriol asked a boy with messy chocolate hair and amber eyes.

"Aw! Come on Eriol! Why do I have to be in a different class when all of you are together? That really sucks you know." Syaoran complained and leaning his arms and head in the chair.

*Click* (Sound of the camera)

"Hey! What was that all about?" groaned Syaoran.

"Oh don't mind me. I just like to take a pic of your hair when it's neater than ever." Eriol teased Syaoran.

"Hey stop it before I think that you're gay. My hair is as messy as before and it wouldn't be neat in whatever way you can imagine." Syaoran said while going back to leaning his head to his arms again.

"Whatever you say Syaoran, whatever you say". Eriol snickered.

"Eriol! Syaoran! We need to go to the next room now." Terada shouted from the back of the room. (A/N: Terada is not a sensei but a classmate of Syaoran and Eriol. But don't worry, he'll still be Rika's knight in shining armor. Hihihih J)

"Hai. Coming!" Eriol and Syaoran chorused.

**_END_**

NOTES:

Hai- Yes

Gomen nasai/Gomen- I'm Sorry/Sorry

Matte Kudasai- Please wait

Arigatou- Thank you

Anou- Hmmm

Sumimasen- Excuse me

A/N: So what do you think of the second chapter? Tell me what you have in mind. Woohoo! Done with two chapters already! Goody me! (Tapping her own shoulder ^_~). Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me some comments and reviews._ **R&R!**_

J -=*iChi009*=- J


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dreams, Fantasy and Reality**_

A/N: Okaaaaaay..I'm back minna! Arigatou for the wonderful reviews. It keeps me wanting to right better! (Teary-eyed ^_^) Like as said in my previous chapters, I don't own Card Captor Sakura and it makes me feel miserable. Syaaaaoooraaan! (Sobbing and feeling depressed). And I also don't own Deathnote. Aren't I a poor thing? I don't own anything! (silently sulking at the corner) Anyway, I get to write about him all I want anyway right? So here's the third chapter. Enjoy minna!

'Thougths…'- Thoughts

"weeeeh!..."- Conversation

**Chapter 3: **

It was another day for the gang but surprisingly, Ms. Daidouji Tomoyo is still not in the campus which makes Sakura worried sick because her best friend never gets late. If there is one person who would be late, it would be her. And also surprisingly, she isn't today.

'What could have happened to Tomoyo. I guess I should give her a call. I'll just borrow Eriol-kun's phone.' Sakura heads towards Eriol.

"Eriol-kun, would you mind letting me borrow your phone. I just need to call Tomoyo-chan to see if she's alright." Sakura said here eyes looking so worried.

"Okay Sakura-chan. But I told you already that she just went somewhere to pick something up. But if you're that worried, here's the phone." Eriol said handing the phone to Sakura.

"Arigatou." Sakura got the phone and immediately dialed the numbers and walk a little away from Eriol.

After some minutes

"Haay. You're right Eriol-kun. She just went to the mall and bought every dress I tried when we visited the mall last week. Ugh. Tomoyo is really amazing." Sakura said moving closer to the gang but then something caught her eyes.

'Why is Eriol-kun's phone's wallpaper a picture of a guy? Or is this a girl? Why does this messy chocolate hair looks familiar?'

"Sakura-chan, is there anything wrong?" Eriol asked waking Sakura from her reverie.

'"Hoe! Ah Eriol-kun, you surprised me there. I was just wondering who the person in your wallpaper is. Because as far as I know, it is not you and it is definitely not Tomoyo-chan." Sakura eyed at the phone in her hand.

"AH. No need to doubt Sakura-chan. I just made that a wallpaper to tease a friend of mind. He's definitely gonna be annoyed all day today!" Eriol snickered imagining Syaoran's awful expression if he sees it.

"Hounto? He really looks very familiar. But he also looks quite a bit like my crush in Deathnote, L! If he only has black hair though." Sakura exclaimed. (A/N: I don't own Deathnote or the mysterious L. I wish I do though. And Syaoran's picture is mostly composed of his hair as the small part of this face. Haha!)

"Saa. That would make his day Sakura-chan. He loves that anime so much and idolizes L." Eriol smiled while looking at his watch.

"Hoe? Maybe that's one thing that we are similar." Sakura-chan smiled back.

"Minna! Gomen nasai! I got caught up when I saw 5 more beautiful dresses which I'm sure would be vey pretty for Sakura-chan! The red one…" Tomoyo started babbling describing every dress. The gang sweatdropped.

"Okay, now that you are here, I think I better be on my way now." Eriol said addressing Tomoyo-chan. "And Tomoyo-chan. Please call Sakura-chan next time you get caught up with something. She was worried sick." Eriol smiled starting to walk away from the group.

"It's alright Eriol-kun. It seems she only wants you of all people to know where she is". Sakura snickered at the blushing Tomoyo.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo whined while Eriol continued walking away hiding his blushing face from the two girls.

ENGINEERING BUILDING

"Ohayou minna!" Eriol greeted everyone when he entered his assigned classroom for his first period that day, Calculus.

"Ohayo Eriol. You seem to be flustered. Have you just been kissed along the way?" Syaoran teased deciding if he should go on with his teasing or not. 'Who knows what this little devil has under his sleeve. I might be roasted before I know it.' Syaoran thought feeling the chill on his spine.

"Now now my dear Syaoran. I was quite flustered because I saw your cute picture, which also happens to be my wallpaper, and finds it very adorable. You wanna see it?" Eriol said showing his phone to Syaoran waiting for his precious reaction.

Syaoran glanced at the screen of Eriol's phone and feeling the color rising to his face, he just couldn't hold it anymore. "HIRAGIZAWA! What is my picture doing in your phone! And who told you to take that picture!" Syaoran shouted trying to get a hold of the phone that Eriol has been swishing everywhere to avoid it from Syaoran's hands.

"Saa. Relax my dear friend. I was just admiring your picture just like my friend a while ago admired it." Eriol said waiting for his friend's next outburst.

"WHAT? YOU SHOWED IT TO SOMEONE ELSE? I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Still trying to get the phone from Eriol's hand, Syaoran desperately waves his arms for hope of being successful.

"For a silent guy, you seem to be the loudest one. You don't have to worry my friend. She said that it's adorable and you look like L from Deathnote." Eriol said smirking.

"Did you just say she? How could you show that to a girl Eriol." Syaoran grumbled. "But if she did say that I look like L then maybe I could let that pass". Syaoran said grinning to himself imagining that he is L.

"You are really much shallower than you seem eh Syaoran?" Eriol chuckled at the insanity of his friend.

"Well, I do believe that your friend is not a liar so I take the pride in saying that I am as handsome as L is- more handsome actually!" Syaoran boasted.

"Sakura-chan is definitely not a liar. Actually, she is one of the most genuine people I know of". Eriol said with pride.

"Tell her thanks then. I bet she'll find me more handsome than L. Hmm…The name Sakura does sound familiar. What's her surname?" Syaoran asked suspiciously.

"Why do you need to know? If you are really that interested, her surname us Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto."

"Hmm. Sounds really familiar. Matte. Ah! Is she the girl checking the checkbooks on SRA classes?" Syaoran inquired.

"Sakura-chan does have her regular duty on those classes. But how did you know that? Don't tell me you've become a stalker Li Syaoran." Eriol said looking knowingly at Syaoran.

"Nah. I just saw her there. She let me borrow her pen and checked my work. Well, that's what she does anyway right?" Syaoran shrugged

Before Eriol could come up with a smart retort, their Calculus teacher entered the room signaling for the start of the class. "Okay everyone, take your seats now. We'll be having a preliminary quiz." With that, everyone groaned.

AFTER CLASS

The gang decided to meet up in the cafeteria as they usually do.

"Are you guys planning to do something after school?" Naoko asked fixing her thing since she just has arrived.

"I dunno. Ask Tomoyo-chan, she seems to have something planning out to do." Chiharu said trying to wake up Takahashi who is again sleeping.

"Chiharu-chan, do you know that waking up someone and startling the person at the same time could cause him to have his soul fly out of his body which would…ow! Okay, I get it stop. Ow!" Takahashi said after getting few smack one after another from Chiharu.

"So Tomoyo-chan, you have anything planned out for today?" asked Naoko.

"Hmm. I was thinking of going to IjiCafe after school to chill out, what can you say about that Saku-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"That's cool but don't you think we need to wait for Eriol-kun first?" Sakura said

"Nah. It's alright. He said he has something to do so he would need to head straight home." Said Tomoyo

"Okay then, enough waiting! Let's go guys." Naoko said dragging Rika's hand followed by Chiharu, who is also dragging Takahashi, and Tomoyo, who is busily showing Sakura her new video camera and the new shots she made (which are all pictures of Sakura by the way).

That afternoon went well with the whole gang (except Eriol) drinking their own shakes and iced coffees and finally heading home for homework and rest.

THAT NIGHT

(A/N: The _italicized _ones would mean that they are phone emails. Just to clear things up. Okay? )

Sakura was in the middle of doing her Ethics homework when her phone beeped telling her that she got a message.

**From:** Eyeglasses

**To: **CherryBlossoms

**Title: **My Book

_Hey Saku-chan. Are you done reading the book I lent you? One of my classmates wants to borrow it too. The one titled Veronika Decides to Die by Paulo Coehlo. _

Since Sakura is nearly done with her homework, she decided to reply to the message.

**From: **CherryBlossoms

**To: **Eyeglasses

**Title: **

_I haven't finished it yet Eriol-kun. If you want, I could just hand it to your classmate after I'm done. Would that be okay?_

**From: **Eyeglasses

**To: **CherryBlossoms

**Title: **Chill

_That's okay Saku-chan. He wouldn't mind. Ow. And before I forget, he said thanks and he would bet that he actually looks more handsome than L. And if you're wondering, yes, he's the guy in my wallpaper (evil laughs)_

**From: **CherryBlossoms

**To: **Eyeglasses

**Title: **The Nerve!

_Okay, now I would have to say welcome but the nerve of that guy to say he's more handsome than L! He is way far from L and would never even equal L! I said that he's just looks a bit like L okay. Argh!_

After reading Sakura's message, Eriol eyes started to have a creepy glint and his lips curved into that mischievous smile. Now, he could do something interesting such as teasing his two friends. After some thinking, he started pressing the keypad of his phone.

**From: **Eyeglasses

**To: **LittleWolf

**Title: **Haha!

_I just emailed Saku-chan on your thanks and she seems to be not that happy about your little comment on being more handsome than L. You got yourself a rebuttal my dear friend. And by the way, Saku-chan's not done with the book yet so you would have to wait (snickers)._

**From: **LittleWolf

**To: **Eyeglasses

**Title: **Wth?

_Well, for one- is she such a slow reader that she can't finish a book for such a fucking month? And two- I'm just saying the truth man. I'm really more handsome than L though I'd have to bow to him with his intelligence. If she can't accept that, then sorry for her. Hahahahaha~!_

'Now, really Syaoran? Let's see what Saku-chan would say about that.' Eriol thought and snickered while imagining what Sakura may actually think.

**From: **Eyeglasses

**To: **CherryBlossoms

**Title:** FW: Wth?

_Well, for one- is she such a slow reader that she can't finish a book for such a fucking month? And two- I'm just saying the truth man. I'm really more handsome than L though I'd have to bow to him with his intelligence. If she can't accept that, then sorry for her. Hahahahaha~!_

_-I just forwarded what he sent me Saku-chan. Haha. It seems like you got yourself an equal. What can you say; maybe the guy actually likes you._

Fuming after she read the message, Sakura started pressing the buttons of her cellphone forcefully placing all the fury she is currently feeling…

**_END_**

Special Thanks to:

**WillowForest**

**HappyHam**

**humbleblossom**

Thanks for your reviews!

A/N: So that's the third chap! The Deathnote topic is simply a part of the story so it will never qualify for a crossover. I'm so happy that I'm still in my Tuesday routine for updating this fic. I have actually come up with the draft for my first one-shot. Yipee! Thanks for those who are continuously reading this fic. I really really appreciate you guys! I love yooouuu! And please don't hesitate to leave me a review or two. Please? Haha. _**R&R!**_

-=*iChi009*=-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dreams, Fantasy and Reality**_

A/N: Hello Everyone! This is the fourth chapter and I'm really so happy that I get to maintain my Monday-Tuesday routine for the update of my story. Hope you guys are not getting bored with the story. And please bear with me and my stupidity most of the time. Haha. Don't be too harsh okay? I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the CardCaptor Sakura but I do wish that Syaoran is really mine! :'( Wishes do come true right? Well, who knows? (evil snickers)

'Thougths…'- Thoughts

"weeeeh!..."- Conversation

_Instant Messages _–Emails

_**In the Previous Chapter**_

**From: **Eyeglasses

**To: **CherryBlossoms

**Title:** FW: Wth?

_Well, for one- is she such a slow reader that he can't finish a book for such a fucking month? And two- I'm just saying the truth man. I'm really more handsome than L though I'd have to bow to him with his intelligence. If she can't accept that, then sorry for her. Hahahahaha~!_

_-I just forwarded what he sent me Saku-chan. Haha. It seems like you got yourself an equal. What can you say; maybe the guy actually likes you._

Fuming after she read the message, Sakura started pressing the buttons of his cellphone forcefully placing all the fury she is currently feeling…

**Chapter 4: Not-so Agreeable**

**From: **CherryBlossoms

**To: **Eyeglasses

**Title: **The Nerve II

_Okay, first- was I just insulted by someone I didn't even know? Second- who the hell does he think he is? I am not a slow reader and I just had no time to finish the book! He is just a sore-loser who doesn't even know how to wait! Third- you are crazy! Eriol-kun, the dope just insulted me and you are now telling me that he likes me? Craaaaazzy!_

Satisfied with her reply, Sakura presses send.

Meanwhile, in Eriol's side, things seem to be getting more interesting (well, according to him that is. 'It may take some pushes here and there but this may definitely work out well.' Eriol thought while pressing his phone.

**From: **Eyeglasses

**To: **LittleWolf

**Title: **FW: The Nerve II

_Okay, first- was I just insulted by someone I didn't even know? Second- who the hell does he think he is? I am not a slow reader and I just had no time to finish the book! He is just a sore-loser who doesn't even know how to wait! Third- you are crazy! Eriol-kun, the dope just insulted me and you are now telling me that he likes me? Craaaaazzy!_

_-hahaha! This is Saku-chan's reply when I forwarded your message. Maybe you could actually like her or better date her man! She's really a pretty girl._

**From: **LittleWolf

**To: **Eyeglasses

**Title: **Craaaaaazzy? Right!

_Reasons! Reasons! Reasons! Enough of her reasons! The truth is that she's the sore loser one! Enough with playing matchmaker ERIOL! I wouldn't waste my time with the likes of her who's not only a slow reader but also stupiiid! And would you stop forwarding my message to her? She doesn't deserve to even read a word from my precious message. Hahaha!_

**From: **Eyeglasses

**To: **CherryBlossoms

**Title: **FW:Craaaaaazzy? Right!

_Reasons! Reasons! Reasons! Enough of her reasons! The truth is that she's the sore loser one! Enough with playing matchmaker ERIOL! I wouldn't waste my time with the likes of her who's not only a slow reader but also stupiiid! And would you stop forwarding my message to her? She doesn't deserve to even read a word from my precious message. Hahaha!_

_-This is really getting interesting~! _

**From: **CherryBlossoms

**To: **Eyeglasses

**Title: **Argh!

_Tell him he's too overconfident for his own good. And who would like him? He's not even that smart to be considered as a human!_

'Okay, maybe I am getting too caught up with this. But who the hell cares? He is so infuriating that it makes me want to kill him this instant! Argh! Bad Sakura! Enough of the evil thoughts! Calm down!' Sakura thought to herself finally pressing the send button.

**From: **Eyeglasses

**To: **LittleWolf

**Title: **FW: Argh!

_Tell him he's too overconfident for his own good. And who would like him? He's not even that smart to be considered as a human!_

_-What can you say with that Syaoran? :))_

**From: **LittleWolf

**To: **Eyeglasses

**Title: **Look who's talking

_Tell her that she's the stupid one and to shut up!_

**From: **Eyeglasses

**To: **CherryBlossoms

**Title: **FW:Look who's talking

_Tell her that she's the stupid one and to shut up!_

**From: **CherryBlossoms

**To: **Eyeglasses

**Title: **Dope

_Tell him he's a dope and he's nothing but a dim-witted person who knows how to read._

**From: **Eyeglasses

**To: **LittleWolf

**Title: **FW: Dope

_Tell him he's a dope and he's nothing but a dim-witted person who knows how to read._

**From: **LittleWolf

**To: **Eyeglasses

**Title: **I'm Sorry If I read faster than YOU DO!

_Tell her that I am not dim-witted and at least I know how to read fast not like some dumb girl I know._

After some thought, Eriol decided to play angry and give a little push to both sides. 'This will be pretty interesting. Let's just see how the two of you would react. (Evil laugh)'

**From: **Eyeglasses

**To: **CherryBlossoms/LittleWolf

**Title: **Enough!

_Okay, enough! Stop making me your middleman and send messages to each other already! I don't have time to play your bridge in your little love affair!_

_Syaoran: Yes, now you can send her a message since you can see her email address in your screen so start typing now and stop disturbing me!_

_Sakura-chan: You can just send him a message okay? Don't worry; I'm not mad at you. I just have some things to do. _

**From: **CherryBlossoms

**To: **Eyeglasses

**Title: **I'm sorry Eriol-kun

_I'm really really sorry Eriol-kun! If not for that dim-witted dope you wouldn't be mad at me. You're not mad are you?_

**From: **LittleWolf

**To: **Eyeglasses

**Title: **Hey!

_Oh come one man! Why do I have to send her a message and why is it that you are kinder to her than to me. I'm sorry already. Let's just forget about it okay? Come on…_

After reading the message he just received, Eriol chuckled softly. 'This is really interesting. Syaoran would probably send her a message anyway. Haha. Maybe this will be the start of their little love story. It may be a great thing to consider.'

Sakura's Side

'Argh! I hope Eriol-kun is not really mad. He didn't even reply to my message. This is that dope's fault. Damn! And I am starting to curse more than I should.' After sometime, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her beeping phone.

'Finally! A message from Eriol-kun.' But what she got was not what she expected after all. Her screen shows:

'_**1 message received from LittleWolf'**_

_Read message?_

'What the -? Should I read this or not? Why did he send me a message? Ugh! Only one way to find out.'

**From: **LittleWolf

**To: **CherryBlossoms

**Title: **Truce

_I'm proposing a truce. Did Eriol reply with your message? He didn't reply to my message. _

'I guess Eriol didn't reply to both of our messages. What will I do? Should I send back a message or ignore it? Argh! And I didn't even know this guy. Hmmm. But maybe sending one would not be a harm right? Right! Ok then.' Sakura decided and started pressing her phone.

**From: **CherryBlossoms

**To: **LittleWolf

**Title: **Re: Truce

_I agree with the truce. Eriol didn't reply when I sent him a message. Maybe he's ignoring both of us. Waaaah! _

**From: **LittleWolf

**To: **CherryBlossoms

**Title: **Re: Re: Truce

_Argh! It's all your fault. If you didn't say all those names and whatever they are, it wouldn't have been this way! _

**From: **CherryBlossoms

**To: **LittleWolf

**Title: **Re: Re: Re: Truce

_The nerve! Let me remind you that you were the one who said those insults first! I was simply defending myself from you so this is your entire fault! Don't go washing your hands and pointing your finger at me you dumbass!_

**From: **LittleWolf

**To: **CherryBlossoms

**Title: **Re: Re: Re: Re: Truce

_It was only meant for Eriol to read! And I was only stating some facts! And see? You're calling me a dumbass! You're starting with name-calling again!_

**From: **CherryBlossoms

**To: **LittleWolf

**Title: **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Truce

_Argh! Ok, stop, stop! This isn't a truce. Let's just forget the insults and name-calling and come up with a way to talk to Eriol tomorrow. Ok?_

**From: **LittleWolf

**To: **CherryBlossoms

**Title: **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Truce

_I hate to admit it but your right. Okay, let's just meet up tomorrow after my SRA class then talk to Eriol Okay? See you then._

**From: **CherryBlossoms

**To: **LittleWolf

**Title: **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Truce

_Got it. _

**_END_**

I know it's really short and a cliffy too! I know but please don't kill me. I really need some motivation since I'm been pretty down for a week now. So please do review. Pulllllleeeeeeeeeeezzzzzz? (T.T) And the reason why I wasn't able to update sooner is because I lost my notebook where the whole summary of all the chapters for this story are. Poor me!

Anyway, Thanks for reading and wait up for the next chap! Ja! _**R&R!**_

-=*iChi009*=-


End file.
